1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery and more particularly to an improved archery bowstring release device and trigger assembly for the same.
2. Prior Art
Many types of archery bowstring release devices have been devised for use in place of the fingers or a tab operated by the fingers in shooting arrows from an archery bow. Certain of the older release devices comprise simple metallic hooks. Certain other of such devices employ strings or ropes releasably secured to trigger posts or the like. Newer release devices generally are more complicated and include various moving parts, including triggers which must be pulled a considerable distance in order to cause the device to disengage from an archery bowstring and thus fire an arrow from the bow.
Many archers tend to anticipate the release of the device and the arrow. In so doing, they flinch or jerk the device, causing shooting inaccuracies. This is a serious problem when the archery bow is used in competition where precision shooting is the object. This is also a problem when the archery bow is used for hunting purposes, since it may result in missing the target. Archery hunting is inherently difficult, because the hunter must stealthily approach the game and be fairly close to it in order to assure a clean kill. Jerking the bowstring upon release of the arrow wastes time, tries patience and may result either in a miss or in merely wounding the game, requiring the hunter to then spend much time tracking the game in order to finally kill it.
Flinching while shooting an archery bow is analogous to jerking the trigger of a gun or tightening up and missing a putt during golf. Teaching an archer how to make a smooth, steady slow release without flinching is difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple archery bowstring release device which trains the archer not to flinch and which assures that each arrow when shot will be shot without flinching. Such device should be inexpensive, durable, simple to use and adjust and be capable of providing superior shooting accuracy.